The Last Good Night
by Greenlies
Summary: Based on "Last Night Good Night". If you could perform a miracle in exchange of your life what would you do?  LenKa  Part 1 0f 4


**Based on "Last Night Good Night" song.**

**Vocaloid is not mine it belongs to... I don't know who...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Good Night<strong>

_I saw something amazing across the street._

_I was so caught up with its beauty I dropped my cell phone._

_My head went blank and I couldn't hear anything._

_But It suddenly gone, and when I realized it. I was laid down somewhere, and I couldn't see anything._

_It was pitch black. My head hurts. I want to sleep._

_**...AIUEO...**_

"Ugh… Why can't you shut up for a sec?" A boy with tied up blond hair grumbled.

"Gee Len! Why can't you take this seriously…? There's so many life on the line but you didn't even care?" The girl beside him kept yelling.

"Ah Rin, you're so noisy… This is hospital you know? You should be quiet, sheesh~" Len put his finger on his lips and shooing her. He lay down on the big tree branch and closed his eyes.

"We are angels! NONE OF THOSE FUCKERS COULD EVEN HEAR US!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Len scratched his back, "Hey Rin…"

"WHAT?" She was already had enough of her brother's obnoxious act.

"Something in my chest hurts…" Len rubbed his shirt and tighten his grip.

Rin wrinkled her eyebrows, "Huh? Len? What are you-"

Len got up from his comfort zone and flapped his wings. He flew off the branch, leaving Rin with her mouth hanging wide open "Len! Get back here you sonofa-!"

"_Pink…" _Len couldn't take his eyeball off from the window on the highest floor of the old hospital building. Every inch he flew to that window, more pain stabbing his chest intensely. _"what is that pink thing?" _Knowing no mercy for himself he opened the window. His eyes went blurry when he tried to see that pink silhouette. He lost all of his senses. He tried to kneel on the window's frame but he slipped and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Shoot!" Len rubbed his head and cursing his idiotic self.

"Who's there?"

_"Goddess's voice, that's voice only belong to a goddess". _"I uh… um… A patient from next door! aha- aha... ahahaha!" He tried to lie as fast as he could without having his tongue tied.

"You are a patient too?" She smiled to him.

"_So that's what the pink silhouette is… it's her hair…" _Len couldn't even move any muscle on his body. He couldn't even blink one of his eyes. He was speechless. She gracefully opened and closed her mouth like she was talking to him. "Eh...? What...?"

"I said… What kind of disease makes you trapped here?"

Len started to panicked, so panicked that his heads went blank, he was getting more and more pain from all of the thinking he barely did everyday, "My heart…"

"Hmmm? What's wrong with your heart?" She asked nicely.

"I- Uh…" Len muttered, he gripped the edge of his shirt. The pain was really severe and it's excruciating. "I had a small hole on my heart…" he tried to lift up his head and faced her, but his lips won't move even for an inch anymore. It's amazing that a girl's charisma could even froze an angel.

"Is that so-" She titled her head.

"Yeah… Umm…" Len didn't know where his eyes should look at. "I'm sorry, but why are both of your eyes bandaged?" Len took a few steps back, he realized that more distance between them was better for his own heart health.

"I'm blind" She smiled, "it's kinda funny actually" She straighten her back and combed her pink hair with her fingers.

Len was taken aback by her movement, he could felt hot air coming out from his nose, "wha-what s-so fu-funny a-a-about it?"

"Are you having a problem with talking too?" She chuckled like a goddess musing in winter (_at least that's what Len thought)_, "Well… Just like 2 hours ago I begun to understand the value of eyes God gave me and then in a second he took my sight away from me" another smile plastered on her face, but this one looked really sad.

"God must have his reason!" Len grabbed the side of her bed and yelled, "He must have prepared a beautiful plan for you!"

That girl was speechless, she decided to give him a weak smile and bit down her lower lip, "umm… I'm sorry, I didn't meant to offend you", she looked guilty, he could felt the change of air around her, "I'm actually grateful…"

"Grateful?"

"Yes…" The girl softly clasped her hands together, "God had gave me something before taking my sight away, so I have no regret!"

Len closed his eyes and sighed in relief, _"thank God she's a good girl….". _After a few minutes moment of peace with her Len ears twitched, he heard someone getting closer.

The door opened.

"Miss Megurine?" a nurse coming in.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to the voice source.

"I bring you dinner" The nurse smiling gently at her despite her inability to see, "so how's your first day here?" The nurse kindly setting up the table from the blind girl's bed.

"Oh… I have a very pleasant day… He had been accompanying me these last few hours…" She explained with excitement.

The nurse smiled with worry, "Who is this "he" are you talking about…?"

"What do you mean? He still-" She couldn't felt his presence anymore. "Umm he already leaves isn't it?"

_**...AIUEO...**_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Uwoooh My grammar is so mess up! hahahahah sorry about that...<strong>

**Do you think it's interesting? I'm planning on making this song's a PV... I couldn't think of anything else except this whole story in my head after listening to "Last Night Good Night" duet by Luka and Len... leave a review if you think it's interesting...**


End file.
